Secret Admirer
by Hitode
Summary: Romance is in the air... for some reason. Everyone seems to have an admirer lately... and the best part: no one really knows who. Will they reveal themselves? Find out. Not much cussing yet, but I upped the rating as a precaution. Title pending.
1. Just Another Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2. I repeat: I DO NOT OWN RANMA I/2. Thank you.

This might take a while. Updating isn't my strong point. Thanks for reading though. Reviews are appreciated, though possibly not responded to. Flame if you must, I can takea hit. Thank you thank you thank you. Mwah.

But first I wanna thank the people who reviewed my first story, Drastic Measures. I love you all.

1. Innocent Innuendo

2. Risika Tziporah

3. Baron Hausenpheffer

4. Kaz

5. sorrowful smiles

6, Grotghash

7. kobakawa reisha

Spelling and grammar corrections will be taken into account. Title suggestions appreciated.

-----

**Secret Admirer**

**Chapter 1- Just Another Morning**

It was morning. _A _morning. The usual kind. And maybe that was the problem.

"That's it." Akane Tendo stood. "Ranma, I'm leaving."

"Oi! Chotto matte!" Ranma Saotome scarfed down the rest of his breakfast, stopping to choke once or twice, then ran out to meet catch up with her in a flurry of flying rice.

Katsumi Tendo did not smile. Then again, neither did she frown. Frankly, it was hard to tell how she felt about the rice grains that had been flung across her freshly cleaned tatami-matted floor, against her freshly dusted screen walls, or ultimately, on her freshly washed face. It would have been _impossible_ to tell, actually, had it not been for the sickly green glowing chi emanating from her body. Anyone else in the room could have sworn that the temperature had been hitched up just a notch.

-----

"You are just too slow in the morning." Akane declared. She didn't bother to look at Ranma, but she would have flipped her hair if there had been enough of it to flip. "Next time I'm going without you."

He had jumped up onto the wire fence that ran along the side of the street, and was jogging to keep up with her. She was fast in the morning.

"Who told you to wait?"  
"You did."

"No, I di- oh. Right. I did… Well who told you to do what I told you? Go ahead and leave me next time, I can get to school by myself."

He didn't expect her to stop and look up at him. Smiling. Her hand reached out and grabbed onto the fencing.

"Wanna bet?" She raised an eyebrow and gave one seemingly casual push. The fence wobbled, as did the boy on it. He wobbled so violently, in fact, that a second later he found himself floating down Nerima river in a torrent of curses, aimed at the girl slipping slowly from his line of vision. Or to be exact, _her_ line of vision.


	2. Spring Cleaning

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Ranma ½.

-----

Secret Admirer

Chapter 2- Spring Cleaning

A barrage of objects could be seen flying through the door. A few dozen boxes, a couple of broken lamps, some mutilated kendo sticks, one or two hundred pairs of boxer shorts and several half-used bottles of soft-hold hair gel now lay on the floor outside. Tatewaki Kuno was cleaning out his walk-in closet- not a pleasurable experience, especially not for anyone stupid enough to get caught in the path of an airborne projectile.

-----

Tatewaki refused to let anyone touch his personal things, and so, spoiled rich brat that he was, he insisted on cleaning his own room. This was a decidedly amusing spectacle for anyone with the privilege of watching from a safe distance.

Out from under the rubble, he pulled out a wooden box the size of a hamster cage. "Ah!" he rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

_Sadly…_

"It won't open!"

And so our handsome hero, in his self-proclaimed resourcefulness, proceeded to thwack the box with his deadly and most feared bamboo ken in an attempt to break it open.

_Even more sadly…_

"Hah! My genius and iron will have yet again triumphed over the forces which toil in their evil ways to keep me from you…" From out of the pile of splinters and sawdust, he gingerly plucked the picture of a girl with short, dark bluish hair. "Tendo Akane, my love!" He then found another of a small redhead. "Osage no Onna, my other love!"

-----

"So beautiful…" The boy sat back to admire his handiwork. Every inch of his four bedroom walls was covered in Akane and Osage-chan photographs, except for a tiny space in the topmost corner. Just enough for one more picture. Tatewaki sifted through the sawdust and found what he was looking for- Polaroid number 759, labeled on the back… except he only remembered having exactly 758 pictures of Akane and Osage-chan: 299 of each individually and 160 of them together.

"Strange…" he turned the photograph over and drew in a sharp breath as his gaze was met by one with an all too familiar gleam of mischief.

"Tendo Nabiki…"

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
